What a Stupid Little Photo Shoot
by aobabe
Summary: From the KuroBasuAnonMeme. Kise is doing a photo shoot and decided to drag Aomine along. Aomine got bored and somehow, Kise had to do something different which made things really, extremely embarrassing for both of them. One shot; BL; AoKise.


**Title**: What a Stupid Little Photo Shoot

**Fandom**: Kuroko no basuke

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: Slash, frot, un-beta'd.

**Pairing**: Aomine/Kise

**Word Count**: 3,535 approx.

**A/N**: My first ever attempt at writing BL! And smut! And AOKISE! I love aokise okay. It's only my second fanfic so I hope it's not too bad. This is from the kurobasuanonmeme on tumblr! The prompt and this seem really different but... this is the first prompt I've tried out. And eheh, anyone remember Moriyama the flirt?

**Prompt**: Kise is doing a photoshoot and dragged Aomine along. Aomine got bored so he decides to tease Kise, who, in turn, is trying to ignore him before he sports a really embarrassing bulge. Photoshoot could be for an underwear ad. Plus if they do a quickie during Kise's ten minute break (or author's choice!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"You're coming with me and that's final!" Kise said determinedly as Aomine spewed one curse after another.

The blond had spent the entire morning trying to convince Aomine to come along with him to his photo shoot as compensation for punching him in the face a week ago.

He was forced to hide his _gorgeousness_ for a whole week and now he was going to show the blue haired teen just how cool he was capable of being.

"Walk faster Aomine_cchi_," Kise whined as he looked at his companion with pleading puppy dog eyes. "There's a really famous photographer coming to the studio today and I don't want to be late."

But his plea was ignored. "Then you should have just…" He paused as he yawned and continued, "…gone alone you dumbass."

Kise tried to protest but knew that it wouldn't help one bit, so all he did was puff his cheeks and murmur about how mean 'Aomine_cchi_' was.

**-x-**

"Is it always noisy like this around here?" Aomine asked Kise as he pushed open the doors which had a sign that said '_Entry restricted to employees only_.'

Everyone turned to look at him. His body and aura—probably his whole self, stirred something in everyone who saw him. And Kise knew very well what effect he had on people.

'_If only he would wipe that scary expression off his face, he would look so damn sexy_,' the model thought to himself. He had been mesmerized by Aomine long ago.

Kise want to be like him in every way. He wanted to have his style, his moves, his tactics— his everything. Kise had admired him since forever. And he had probably crossed that line of admiration a long time ago too.

"Aomine_cchi_! You're not supposed to enter—" the blond shook his head, because he knew Aomine didn't care. He moved on to answering his question. "What do you mean, 'noisy'?"

He got up from his seat walked out along with Aomine. He saw people with cameras and props running about and people in groups chatting—some with glum expressions and some with really creepy; almost insane expressions.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me what's going on?" Kise asked a tiny guy with specks who was carrying an umbrella almost as tall as him. Aomine choked as he tried to hold back his laughter.

The tiny guy glared at him and turned to Kise. "There's a world famous photographer coming to our studio today, you know that right?"

He nodded. "Is that the only reason why there's so much of chaos here?"

"Oh that's not the only reason. It seems that someone overheard that today's theme is going to be—" He was cut off by a guy yelling at him, telling him to move his ass and work faster.

"Eh? What?"

Somehow, Kise felt that today's photo shoot was going to be pretty hectic.

**-x-**

It had been over half an hour since the time the photo shoot was supposed to take place. Aomine was bored to death and all he wanted to do was go back home and sleep. Or play basketball. Or rather do anything other than just sit around and look at pretty faced dudes powder their faces and apply lipstick.

"I'm going home," he said as he picked up his bag and started walking towards the exit.

"You can't! Aomine_cchi_!" Kise yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed Aomine's arm. "You absolutely cannot leave me today!"

"Oh, is this a confession I hear?" Aomine teased as he turned to smirk at Kise. He had hoped that Kise would call him some weird name and whine again but he jolted when he saw the Small Forward blush.

"O- Of course not! What are you even talking about!?" Kise stuttered, looking away from him.

This somehow caused the Power Forward to feel embarrassed himself. "Oi, what happened to you? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm absolutely fine!" said the blond, still hiding his face from him. He was grateful to his stylist for letting him grow out his bangs. "You're going to see how cool I am today."

Aomine—after recollecting himself—mockingly said, "But you'll never be better than me."

"Hey, don't jeer!" Kise jerked his head up and looked at his companion straight in the eye. "I'm going to beat you one day and you know it Aomine_cchi_!" The determination in his eyes somehow startled Aomine. He solaced himself by saying that it only happened because he was in this place where dudes dressed up like chicks.

"Haven't I told you this before? The only one who can beat me, is me alone."

"You—"

Kise was interrupted by a loud voice that said, "Quiet! Settle down everyone!" After everyone shut up and the entire room was quiet, the guy with the intimidating loud voice continued, "Moriyama_-san_ has arrived. I request the following people to quickly go over to…"

"Don't be rude to anyone and don't say anything weird okay?" Kise whispered to his companion, hoping that he wouldn't lose his job by the end of the day just because of something stupid Aomine does.

The person this was addressed to just rolled his eyes as he yawned. "Whatever. I'm bored."

A guy who looked like he was a high school student, having black hair that reached a little above his shoulders, looking all playboy-ish in a T-shirt and jeans walked towards Kise as he entered the room the shoot was going to take place in.

"You must be Kise_-kun_! I'm Moriyama, I'll be your photographer today!" he said with a big smile. "Wow, you're way more handsome in person!" the man—who turned out to be the hotshot photographer—said and started touching Kise's arms and cheeks.

"Umm… Moriyama_-san_?" Kise didn't really know what to do. Especially when Aomine was staring at him and the guy touching him like they were some sort of freak show.

Moriyama looked up at Kise and said with a crooked smile, "Yes. I knew you were perfect for this. Now go get changed ASAP."

The blond was confused. "But I just changed."

It was Moriyama's turn to be confused now. He called the same guy from before with the loud voice and after a really quick exchange of words, grinned at Kise and whispered something that resembled the words 'Good Luck' as he tapped him on his butt.

Soon, the naïve kid was pulled away by a group of people as he looked about here and there, not knowing what to do. His eye caught Aomine's for a second, before he was pushed in to the dressing room, where he was about to be surprised badly.

**-x-**

'_This is so boring… I want to sleep. I wonder if there's a basketball court here. I should probably just ditch this guy here._'

Aomine picked up a burger from the table full of junk food kept for the crew members. It had been a while since Kise had been abducted by some really creepy giggly girls and he hadn't returned yet.

It was when he took a bite of the burger, that he heard a voice say, "Okay, bring him here!"

He turned to look at what was happening. He shouldn't have.

He saw Kise. He choked.

He died.

Well, not literally. But something happened to him inside that he deducted was as close to dying as he could get. Well, it was all because of the sight in front of him: Kise in nothing but underwear. And not the normal tacky superman boxers or anything but actual sexy underwear that was a little too tight for Kise.

_Sexy underwear that was a little too tight for Kise._

And Aomine felt like his heart wanted him dead. The way it was thumping about like it didn't care shit if the whole world heard it proved to him that he was really close to dying.

Or that was probably him just over exaggerating everything because he never imagined that he would see the idiot Kise in that get up.

He thought of how he never realized how much Kise's body had changed since the first time they played together. They were almost adults now, but they still played one-on-one like it was the first time.

Aomine stared at Kise, at his chest and nipples and everything else. Every time he moved, his muscles flexed and that made Aomine gulp as he breathed in a sharp intake of breath. Somehow, looking at Kise was making him hot.

Like, really hot.

"Aomine_cchi_!"

Really, really hot.

"Aomine_cchi_! Hey!"

"Ah? What?" He snapped out of his reverie as he looked at Kise standing all close to him and breathing on his neck. "W- What the fuck?"

Getting such a close view of his hard chest and pink nipples and toned arms and elegant neck and— He mentally screamed at his mind for noticing such things.

Kise blinked at him. "What?"

"What!"

"…Nothing?"

Aomine's breathing was ragged and he had a strange feeling in his stomach. He cursed himself for even thinking anything weird about Kise. What was he, a homo?

Kise looked at him for a bit, unsure why he was behaving like that and said, "Well, it seems they want me to pose for this new underwear in a really famous magazine. I wasn't told about it and I can't refuse now." He sighed as his shoulders slumped forward in disappointment.

"Oh? No wonder that kid had his hands all over you." It was only after he said it, that Aomine realized that he shouldn't have said that. He sounded like he was mad at that guy; almost as if he was jealous.

And when Kise stood there averting his eyes from Aomine, he couldn't suppress the urge to want to do something cruel to him—in a perverted good way (or something like that).

The blue eyed teen thanked all the gods he could think of for the person who called Kise away. He was told to stick around and not wander into any other place where he wasn't necessary.

With the burger still in his hand, he followed them to the set and sat quietly where he was told to sit. He was still too astonished by the sight of Kise in a sexy pair of underwear that made him look a million times sexier than he already was, to say anything.

His eyes raked over Kise's body the entire time. Occasionally Kise would look at Aomine, and when their eyes met, they would both look away, flustered.

Who _ever_ imagined that seeing Kise in minimal clothing would turn Aomine on so much? And who _ever_ imagined that Kise would feel so self conscious just by having Aomine stare at him? He thought he was over people staring at him already.

Aomine was so into gawking at Kise that he didn't even notice Moriyama eyeing him. And Moriyama knew exactly what he had to do to get the best pictures that evening. He chuckled to himself and thought how nice it was to be young.

**-x-**

It had been an hour since the photo shoot began and Kise wasn't giving it his all. Not when he could feel Aomine's eyes practically licking him all over. If he would look at him just _once_ more, he was sure that he was going to put up a show for everyone to laugh at and he didn't want that at all.

Though the photographer wanted him to pose _more sensual or more erotic_ or _more_ _seductive_, he wasn't able to do it. '_More_'- he didn't know how to do '_more_' anymore. He just looked like an inexperienced kid trying to hide his embarrassment. '_What are you doing Kise? You have to show Aominecchi your cool side, not this crap!_' he mentally yelled at himself.

It was just then that Moriyama walked over to Kise and whispered to him, "What are you doing Kise_-kun_? He's not going to get seduced if you don't do it well."

He chuckled quietly when Kise looked at him with a bewildered expression on his face. "Here, keep your hand right here," he took his hand and left it near his navel. "And then run your fingers through your hair with your other hand like this," once again he slowly guided his fingers as to what to do and continued, "Look a little up, and well, try and act as if you're about to sneeze."

He smiled at Kise. "Perfect." He looked over at Aomine who was clenching his fists so hard that his nails were digging deep in his palm—which was going to leave some really painful marks—and smirked.

And Aomine lost it completely when he saw what Moriyama the bastard just did. Moriyama knew it really well too. Which is why after a little while, he called for a small break; seeing how terribly aroused both Kise and Aomine were though they were feet apart from each other.

Aomine's mind was blank. What was happening to him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to touch Kise. He wanted to touch Kise all over. And well, Kise's thoughts were probably the exact same.

**-x-**

When they were finally left alone in some private dressing room, they realized perfectly how weird the atmosphere between them had gotten. It was scary. And neither knew what to do.

"Aomine_cchi_… I'm sorry I forced you to come here with me. I'm sure you want to go home and it's probably better if you do." Kise said, breaking the silence. He was looking down at his bare feet, hoping that no one—especially Aomine— had noticed that he had gotten hard below the thin material he was wearing.

All because of the way a certain someone was looking at him and he was terribly ashamed of himself.

Aomine just stared at the almost naked model in front of him and cursed under his breath. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're asking me to leave, looking like that?"

"W- Wha—" But he couldn't continue because Aomine's mouth came down on his, kissing him so possessively it was hard to think straight. Kise tried to push him away but he couldn't. Aomine's grip on Kise's waist tightened and Kise was getting so weak that he thought he was beginning to melt.

The Power Forward had spent the entire hour thinking how Kise's lips would feel. And kissing him proved that the real deal was a million times more voluptuous than just looking from afar. Kise's taste drove Aomine to insanity. Just remembering how he had licked his lips during the photo shoot a few times in that lusty way made Aomine groan.

And this gave Kise a chance to finally say something. "Ah, Aominecchi, what—" But he couldn't complete. Instead, Aomine plunged his tongue into Kise's mouth when his lips were parted.

Kise was sure he tasted something like chicken but didn't really care anymore. All he could feel was Aomine's tongue dominating his tongue; and his own erection that was hurting him so bad he had to slide his hands down.

They kissed each other like they were in the middle of a heated match and they just had to win over the other. Aomine was kissing him avariciously, setting Kise's body on fire. They were domineeringly consuming each other, and they knew it.

But after their little war of dominance, it was Kise who was pushed up against the wall. He felt the coolness and shivered as his bare back pressed against it. The only way he still knew he was still on Earth was because of the way Aomine was huffing and panting, and looking so intently at him with his dark blue eyes, ready to devour him.

The blond moaned into Aomine's mouth as he slowly rubbed himself. Aomine couldn't believe he was getting even more aroused by just _listening_ to Kise get aroused. "Fuck," he muttered as he felt his own erection against his jeans, tormenting him like hell.

"You selfish bastard…" the blue haired teen whispered into Kise's ear between his panting. "Kise."

Kise shuddered when he heard that deep sexy voice of Aomine's so close to him, especially when it sounded so needy but greedy at the same time. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Aomine's jeans with one hand and slid his hand into his boxers.

Aomine felt a shiver up his spine when Kise's calloused fingers gripped his hard length. He couldn't help but moan throatily as firm fingers slid up and down his erection. He was lost way more than he thought he was.

The Power Forward glided his hands from Kise's waist to his chest. He caught hold of his bright pink erect nipples and twisted them with his skillful fingers. He was not going to let Kise get away when he was there in front of him—with his face flushed bright red and his mouth agape—waiting to just get eaten.

No way in hell.

And Kise was feeling it. He was feeling it so much it hurt.

"A- Aomine_cchi_…" he whimpered as he looked up at Aomine with his amber eyes that were way too moist than Aomine could take. "That's not f- fair…"

Aomine gulped as a blush crept up on his face. He was afraid that he would come by just looking at this guy's face. "But you let that asshole touch you as he pleased…" Aomine mumbled as he looked to the side, at nothing in particular, still teasing the Small Forward's nipples with his fingers, though they had turned almost reddish now.

"Eh? What do—?"

"You're a dumbass, you dumbass!"

And Aomine bent in for another kiss. This one wasn't possessive like the one before, but it was still urgent; as if Kise would disappear if he would stop. They moaned into each others' mouths as their tongues once again fought for supremacy.

Aomine's hands slid lower and taking both of their erections in his hand, he silently chuckled and said something about how Kise's hands had gone slack. Kise's face which was already completely red turned redder as he felt his dick dash and rub against Aomine's.

His panting got harder and he couldn't help but moan louder and way more than before. He was helplessly clinging onto Aomine's shirt that was all wrinkled now because of his tugging. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip, trying to hold in the urge to scream.

Aomine wasn't really all that composed himself. He was groaning and growling and felt like he was about to explode any moment. He kept squeezing and rubbing and twisting until he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. And it was the same for Kise, who was resting his head on Aomine's shoulder with his eyes shut tight, whimpering from all the pleasure.

"Aomine_cchi_! I'm—" Kise almost screamed before biting Aomine's collarbone involuntarily.

"Shit." Aomine had lost it.

They both came together, the clothes on them all getting dirtied but… who cared? Kise was ready with excuses for ruining the merchandise already. The moans and squishing noises had died out and the only things they heard were the heavy huffs and puffs of each other as they tried to regain their breaths.

It was only after a few moments that they both looked into each others' eyes. It was awkward. But somehow sweet too, which made them self conscious all over again.

"Aomine_cchi_…" Kise whispered, looking straight into his idol's dark blue eyes. "I think, I think that I'm in lo—"

"Shut up Kise, don't you dare say it."

"But I just—"

"I told you to shut up!"

If Aomine was going to hear the word '_love_' right now from Kise, he was sure he was going to do something really, really cruel to Kise. And in a completely bad way this time around.

So it was partly relief that Aomine felt when there was a knock on the door. But all Kise could do was just gasp and stare at the door with an aghast expression on his face.

"There's a change of clothes in the cupboard near the table alright? I'll see you later Kise_-kun _and Aomine_-kun_!" the person on the other side of the door said. And though the next part was a little less audible, they both heard it loud and clear.

And they both blushed until their entire faces were bright red, mentally cursing that jackass of a guy, Moriyama and themselves.

'_I really shouldn't have asked Aominecchi to come with me today. And this! What have I done—can I die right now?_' And— '_I really shouldn't have come with this dumbass here today. This is the worst fucking shit ever._' –were their thoughts exactly. Though somewhere deep inside, they were idiotically happy like the two basketball idiots they were.

But what did Moriyama say? Well—"I really thought you guys would go all the way but, oh well. You kids have hormones and stuff and you're newlyweds now! Good luck! Fight for each other!"

_What a stupid little photo shoot._


End file.
